


Loving

by ImPanDuh



Series: Blessed Be The Boys Time Can't Capture [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Kunimi Akira, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Beta/Beta, Gen, M/M, Omega Watari Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Akira and Shinji never really owned anything that only belonged to them.





	Loving

Shinji had grown up in a cold place, not good for small omegas. The nurses told his new fathers that he had been the product of a teenage pregnancy and was put up for adoption, since his mother couldn't care for him. 

He had never had blankets or stuffed toys or other things to cuddle with and scent or build a nest with, when he was nervous. Not that he could remember a lot of it. He was adopted, sometime after his third birthday by Takahiro and Issei. 

-

“Shinji! Happy Birthday!”, Takahiro grinned, waving with the new stuffed toy in his hand. A stuffed ram with a bow tied between the horns was eagerly taken into Shinjis arms. The little omega smiled brightly, as he hid his face in the toy. “Thank you, daddy!”, Shinji went to hug Takahiro and happily breathed in the neutral, but calming scent of his beta father. Takahiro purred lightly, his son copying his actions. 

Issei kneeled down next to the two, steadying himself with a hand on his husbands back. "Happy birthday, Shinji", Issei petted the omegas head, shinjis purrs growing in volume. The boy looked at his other father. Issei held up another stuffed toy. The little crow had a bow around its neck and was immediately hugged by Shinji, much like the other one. "Thank you!", the Omega repeated, grinning. 

He was surprised as little arms wrapped themselves around his torso. "Akira!", Shinji laughed, twisting his neck to look at his little brother. The stoic looking beta simply buried his face in Shinjis back and nudged him with another stuffed toy. A small potted plant with a bow around the pot was pushed into Shinjis chest. The Omega laughed, thanking his little brother too. 

-

This night Shinji went to sleep with three more stuffed toys that joined the almost uncountable amount on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shooooort!! I'm sorryy! I didn't know how to make this longer...
> 
> Hope you liked it though


End file.
